Defending our Love
by Fox Keyblader Illusions Angel
Summary: (Sequel to Harbored Feelings, you want to read that first) Clover has to let go of the past, and move on to recover. Julien is there for her, waiting for her to recover, so she can return to her duty. Not knowing that they have to defend their love for each other. To make sure that the kingdom stays safe. (Jover)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Julien POV**

 **I don't own AHKJ or any of the characters**

A couple days have past, sense Clover came back. After Karl tried to brainwash her, and tried to make her kill me. Ruining two lives in one, he would ruin my life, and also ruining Clover life. She would have realize that she killed me. That she would have failed her job. In the end he failed. Clover never gave up, and our love saved us. Dorothy saw that and told him that. Other then us, she was the first to stand up to him. Everyone has bravery inside them, and can stand up. Karl hasn't been founded, he isn't at his base. Which means he has moved somewhere else. He also knows that we are after him. Knowing that he has made a grant mistake. We will no longer be trick by him. No longer letting him go out with his plans. As for Avery, she won't be a bother anymore.

 _They found news on Avery. Karl hasn't still hasn't been found. I know we won't find him. He is afraid of us. Knowing his last plan has failed so horribly. Figuring that it was his master plan. That he was finally took care of me. How that failed so badly for him, it worked out for us in the end. I want to find Avery, and make her pay for what she has done._

 _I have been sitting at my throne, and doing the work I have to. So that Clover can recover and get better. People of the kingdom have been trying to find Avery. Seeing that she was only a spy for him. Who never cared for the kingdom. She would have been just like my uncle. Only caring about ruling a kingdom. Seeing that Mo Mo has enter the plane. Looks like he has some news._

" _Mo Mo did you find her?" I ask_

" _We did find her." Maurice said "I have to tell you that she died."_

 _Avery is dead? Sure I want to make her pay. But she can no longer hurt anyone. Or try to take over the kingdom. Just like my uncle is trying to do. One less person to deal with. Getting down from my throne and he takes me over to her. A female black lemur is looking over her. Her name is Aqua, and is a doctor. More trusting then Dr. S. Lemurs feel safer with her. Because she is a lemur, and we can trust her. I know she won't betray us, like Avery did. She's totally in love with Horst. I am happy for him. He is finally over Mary Ann._

" _So how did she die." I ask_

" _Her head was smashed," Aqua said "someone was very strong."_

 _Aqua knows what she is talking about. I have no idea what she is talking about. She looked after Clover, while she was asleep. Making sure she was fine. So I believe what she states. Looking over at the traitor. She deserve what she got. No knowing who killed her. The Sky Gods were looking after us._

Deciding that I am bored with kingly duties. Which I have been doing. I do care about my people, and look after them. I like to have fun, and make sure my people have fun as well. Unlike how my uncle ruled the kingdom. We haven't seen him for awhile now. Wondering what he has planed next. We will be ready for him. At least I hope we are. Not wanting the kingdom to be put into danger again. Deciding to visit Clover.

 _Clover gave her life to save mine. Knowing she was doing her duty as a bodyguard. Yet she began more then a bodyguard to me. Still holding her close, she remains limp in my arms. Tears fall down my face. I love her, I don't want let her go. I just got her back. Only to end up losing her again. I won't forget her, and what she has done._

" _I will always love you." I say "I have a kingdom to run, the people need me. Otherwise Uncle King Julien will come back. I don't want the kingdom to suffer. You would tell me to let you go, and still run the kingdom."_

 _Even those I don't want to let her go. She would tell me that, knowing she did her duty. So I can be safe and still run the kingdom. The people need me to rule them. Clover begins to cough, and takes deep breaths. Tears of happiness form in my eyes. She came back. I hold her close. So happy to see her again._

" _I love you Julien." Clover whispered "I won't leave you again."_

" _I know you won't." I say "Let's take you home."_

 _She was trying to head home. Before Karl kidnapped her and held her as his hostage. The kingdom has missed her. I have missed her the most. Helping Clover walk, as we head back. She closes her eyes, seeing that she is still breathing. Knowing she has been though a lot._

Standing in front of her hut. I have been visiting her a lot. As she recovers and gets better. Knowing she is returning to duty soon. She wants to return to duty. Yet she knows I want her to recover, so she doesn't get hurt again. Next to her is a small hut, which belongs to Crimson. I have decided she can stay. She has suffered a lot. She did see Clover dead in my arms, and it did mess her up. Of course the kingdom doesn't trust her. She understands that, and wants to prove that she can be trustworthy. She working to help out the kingdom.

I open up the door, and see Clover sitting on a chair. Still have cuts on her fur. They will heal, and some will remain scars. Fur will clover most of them. I don't care about the scars, I still see her as beautiful lemur. Seeing that she is writing. She has been doing that a lot. Aqua tells me its therapeutic for her. Telling me that it is helping her out. I am glad that it's helping her out. She has been though a lot. I want her get better, knowing things like this take time. She can take all the time she needs. She saved the kingdom, and saved my life. Who turns over to me, and I see her smile.

"Shouldn't you be at your kingly duties?" Clover asked

"I got bored," I say "anyway I wanted to see you."

Walking over to her, and she comes to my arms. She's happy to see me as well. Knowing that Maurice will do the duties. Which he has done before. When ever I slack off, to have some fun. I kiss her on the lips. Knowing that I love her, and she loves me. This is true love, unlike with Karen, may she rest in peace. Crimson wasn't love, I just liked her a lot.

"It's always nice to see you." Clover said "I do miss working with you."

"I am a fun guy." I say "You will come back soon."

I kiss her on the lips again. We just hang out with each other, and I have fun with her. She does go to dance parties. When she feels like it. Who is a great dancer, just like me and Ted. They have become good friends, and best friends with Dorothy. They have been chatting with each other.

"So how are your parents?" Clover asked "I have seen them around."

"Its been okay," I say "I don't think they really love me."

I have been trying make us a family. Like we should be, they are my parents. Yet I always end up hurt. I just want my parents, just like any lemur would want. Yet I don't know what to think. They want their mangoes back, so they can head home. Living their lives as they have been, sense I was a young kid. She holds my face, and turns me over to her. I see the love in her eyes.

"Of course they love you, even if they don't show it." Clover said "You don't have to be related by blood, to be family. I am your family, so is Maurice, and even little Mort. The kingdom cares about you."

"Your so right Clover." I say "I still want my parents, I will always have you guys." My parents do love me, even when I don't see it. They could have just left, even those they still want their mangoes. Does a part of them still love and care about me? Their parents love them, even those they haven't came to visit. I wonder who they are, Clover has told me about them, and her grandma Rose. How she was close with her, and she was the one who taught her to fight. "Do you still have nightmares?"

She looks over at me, who does look a little tired. I have nightmares as well. Knowing her nightmares are worst then mine. Who doesn't hide them from me or her sister. She knows that we care about her, and want her to get better.

"I still have them, they seem so real." Clover whispered "I always kill you."

I am not afraid of her. I have nightmares as well, and told her about it. Its not her that kills me, but Karl and Avery. Or Karl killing her, because she didn't do what he wanted. Her voice is broken, and there are tears in her eyes. This is hard for her. She will never forget what Karl did to her. Like I will never forget and won't forgive him. She is this tough lemur, but everyone has a breaking point. This is hers, and she will get though is. Who isn't facing it alone. We are here for her.

"I'm still here, you didn't break." I say "You won't hurt me."

"I know that," Clover said "still seems so real."

"That does make sense." I say "It is not real, the real me is there for you."

She looks over at me. I see the spark in her eyes, which I love. It's who she is, and she almost lost that. Until she found it again. Nightmares may seem real, but they are just dreams. That you can get over them. Its not what my parents told me, but it was Mo Mo. Who raised me while my parents didn't.

"Just like my sister and friends." Clover said "Its nice to have you guys around."

She lets people around her, that was different from before. Only people she cares about can go in her personal space. Before she would punch them, now she feels panicky when someone gets close to her. Aqua calls them panic attacks. She will have them but doesn't have to face them alone.

 _I know Clover has been hurting a lot. Other then the people she calls about, she won't anyone close to her. As if their touch hurts her. Aqua has told us, it happens because of what happened to her. She trust the people that she cares about. So she doesn't panic around them. Also she will get better over time. We just have to be there for her. I will be there for her. I love and care about her._

 _Walking around to find her. Despite doing my kingly duties, I still have time for her. Making sure she has time recover. I want her by side, and making sure I stay safe. She isn't ready, and she knows it. Who doesn't want to hurt me. I head over to her hut. Seeing that she's in a state of panic. Wondering who would hurt her. Believing it is Becca and Abner, they hate me I know that know. She must have went to a safe place, so that she won't hurt anyone._

 _Aqua stated this would happen. That we shouldn't be afraid or panic as well. It will only make it worst. She the one that is panicking, we don't need to as well. We have to be there for her, and help her out. I walk over to her, and hold her paws. Knowing that she not herself._

" _Hey Clover, its me Julien." I say "I know you are afraid right now, I am here for you."_

 _Holding her close, knowing she will calm down. Once she realizes that someone who cares about her, is holding her close. So she doesn't have to face it alone. Not caring how long it takes, to calm her down. After a few minutes she calms down, and her breathing calm down again. She looks up at me and smiles._

" _I heard your voice, and felt your touch, it helped me calm down." Clover said "I was having a hard time."_

" _That is okay Clover, people are here for you." I say "Am glad to help you out. Just like you have helped me, now its my turn."_

 _She has helped me out, and keeping me from danger. Who saved my life. Now its my turn to help her out. At first she was trying her handle it on her own. Until she realized she need help. Still holding her close, and we kiss each other._

Clover still has them, and gets out of them. She has found ways to keep herself calm. One of them is writing. When she has one, she can calm herself down and get out if it. If its a bad one, she lets in the people she trust and cares about. Just like we care about her. Until her panic is over. Which not her fault, but is Karl's one again. He tortured her and had fun with it. He has a thing for me, now I am afraid he has a thing for Clover.

 **The story continues, its going to be a short story as well. Having a story to finish this one. There's going to be One-Shot, to finish up the story. Thank you jessiuonorth, for reviewing, adding it to your favorites, and following the last story. Am glad you wanted a sequel. Here's the second part of the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Clover POV**

 **Thank you True 6, for following this story**

Julien warps his arms around me. Which does feel really good. I like being around him. The kingdom knows about and are happy for us. Not knowing about his parents those. I have seen them around, but haven't spoken to them. Maurice doesn't like them. I can understand why. They don't act like parents, I know they love him. Even if they don't show it or ever will, he still has family. We are his family. He understands that.

It feels good to be back in the kingdom. Instead of being held by Karl. Not having to worry about myself. If he was going to do something to me. I don't have to watch myself, as I was trying to get some sleep. I can get by without sleep, not wanting Karl to take an advantage of me. So I slept and tried to learn from him. Trying to get an upper hand. Karl is a genius, I give him credit for that. Yet I still tricked him, and his plan failed.

 _It has been a few days, sense Karl has taken me. Holding me has his hostage. I have been trying to escape. But he knows what I am doing and stops me. My hands tied up, I can't break free. He looks over at me._

" _The kingdom will find me." I say "You won't get away with this. Whatever you are planning."_

 _Not knowing what he plan is. He says I am a part of his master plan. He is crazy yet he is smart. Still not knowing where I am. The kingdom will find me. Julien won't give up on me. I know he cares about me. More then his uncle did. They have to found the metal gecko by now. I will get out of here, I know it. No matter what._

" _Avery making sure they won't." Karl said "You won't leave here."_

" _They won't give up." I say "Either will I."_

 _He lets out his life. This guy won't give up. Not knowing why he thinks, he has a destiny with Julien. He sounds crazy, when he say that. He walks over to me, and cuts my cheek. Blood drips down, and look into his eyes._

" _You are strong Clover, I like that." Karl laugh "I am going to have fun breaking you."_

 _He walks away from me and leaves me alone. He cut the rope from my paws. Avery, I hate the lemur. She getting close to the kingdom. So she can take over. That is what she wants. Stating that a female Ring-tailed lemur, should rule a kingdom. Basic off little I know about her. She's going to be a terrible queen. Julien is a great king, who cares about the kingdom. Touching my cheek, and see my blood on my paws. He will never break me. I will make sure of that._

I suppose he kind of did. Parts of me are broken. Not going to let this weight me down. This time I am not alone. Like when I was alone, when he was holding me. Yet I did not become a part of his plan. I did outsmart him.

"Clover are you okay?" Julien asked

"I am fine." I say "I was just thinking."

Julien really does care about me. He worried about me, liking that I am cared for. Like I care about him. Now he is looking and caring for me. Like I have done for him. Our relationship has developed sense we first met. Am glad that we met and I fell in love with him. Figuring that I wouldn't find a mate. Because of who I am. Julien loves me for who I am.

"Lets heads head to my hut, and we can have dinner." Julien said "Then we can watch the stars later."

"That sounds great." I say

We both get up, and head out my hut. Crimson is still out on her community serve. That is part of her punishment. Julien saw that she does love and care about me. The kingdom doesn't trust her. But she won't cause harm. Not after I died, and came back. She was affected by that, and wants to help me out. They have to trust us. Crimson won't hurt anyone. Holding hands, as we walk around the kingdom. People are around, and doing their own thing. The wave over at us, when we walk by, and we wave back.

"They are happy to see you recovering." Julien said "You save us all."

"I am recovering, and feel like myself." I say "I was doing my duty, and you brought me back."

It was my duty, making sure he and the kingdom stays safe. I kiss him on the cheek. He kisses me on the lips. We stop for a few moments. The spark and feeling of love is still there. This feeling will never go away. Knowing we are perfect for each other. Noting going to change that or break us apart. This what it's like, to be in love.

"Am glad that you came back." Julien said "Otherwise I would have lost the love of my life."

"Me to, I couldn't leave you alone." I say "Even if I did, I will always be in your heart."

I point to his heart, and he smiles at me. The Sky Gods, want us together. It wasn't my time to go. Julien was willing to let me go, even those it was hard for him. He has to look out for the kingdom. He does care about the kingdom. Even was going to let go of his own happiness. So the kingdom can stay safe. He's a great king.

"Until he gets bore of you, and ditches you." Becca whispered "No one could love you. Not someone who is paranoid, and damaged."

Becca and Abner, they still don't like Julien. Knowing they are still trying to take over the kingdom. Even when I am recovering, I will make sure they won't. They won't last and are bad for the kingdom. Becca trying to get to me. Seeing that I am hurt, and unlike my normal self. Julien loves me, and he does care. Not letting her get to me.

Over at Julien hut, hes getting fruit for dinner. He told me to wait, and sit down. Sitting at a chair. Looking down my arms. Which are full of cuts, some will become scars. Knowing they are all over my body. I have heard the whispers, and seen the way lemurs look at me. I hate it when they look at me, like I am a freak.

 _Deciding to take a short walk. Wanting to get out for a bit. Instead of staying in my hut. Waiting for someone to visit. Its a nice day. Crimson is doing something, to help the kingdom. Julien doing his kingly duties. Maurice is helping him out. Dorothy and Ted, are on a date. So I am alone right now. It feels good to be alone. So I can listen to my thoughts._

 _Other lemurs of the kingdom look at me. Not knowing about them to well. Unlike how I know the others. Still walking around, and not minding them. I am used to getting looks. Yet it seems to happen more. After I came back._

" _Just look at her."_

 _Knowing what they are talking about. The cuts and scars on my fur. That's what they see now. Taking a deep breath, and I walk away. Still hearing them whisper. How they see me as scarred and ugly. Seeing me a freak. Making sure I am out of the kingdom. Before I punch a tree hard. That doesn't make me feel any better. Smashing stuff does that. It makes me feel worst. Falling to the ground, laying by the tree. Placing my head on my knees, and I begin to cry._

Feeling tears slip down my tear. I rarely cry, and not when others are around. Now I really don't care. Crying does help out. It is not a weakness. Like I have thought before. Letting out the feelings, that I have been holding back. Feeling soft paws touch me, and looking up at Julien. He smiles at me.

"Whats the matter Clo-Clo?" Julien asked

"I don't like the way, that some people see me." I say "They only see the scars. How scarred I am, how ugly they think I am."

Turning away from him. He touches my face softly, and still smiles at me. I heard about his old girlfriend, and how beautiful she was. All thanks to Becca, and her mocking me. Trying to break me down. I won't let her. Trying to shake away those feelings. "You are not ugly Clover, you are beautiful. I love you for the way you are. The scars show you how strong you are." He holds me close, and kisses me on my cheek. Where there are some scars. I smile at him, he has made me feel better. "Who cares what other people say. You are yourself, and I am me. We are special in are own way."

"Thank you Julien." I say 'It's just been hard, you are right."

Julien is smart, and is when he wants to. We are all special, and made in our own way. Its going to be hard, to not listen to the whispers. I am still myself, just have some scars. Which I really don't mind. We head to the table, and we sit down. We eat together, and the fruit tastes good. As we eat, he tells me about his parents. Telling me stories of what they do together. Feeling bad for him, at least he will always have us.

Laying on top of the plane, and close together. Holding each other hands, as the sun sets. We just lay there and think. Waiting for the stars to come out. We do this while we can. Something we can do together, and relaxes us both. It feels nice to relax. Sometimes I get stress out, and it triggers panic attacks. Knowing I don't have to face them alone.

 _My breathing has become rapid. Something has set me off. Not clearly remembering what it was. Holding my arms close, so I won't lash out. Making sure I won't hurt anyone. Finding my way into my hut. No one can get hurt now. A few moments later, I am unaware of my surroundings. My breathing is fast, and my heart beats faster._

" _Hey Clover, it's me Julien." Julien said "I know you are afraid right now, I am here for you."_

 _Feeling a soft touch, and holds me closing. Feeling his heart beat, and how calm his breathing is. Who still hows me close and hasn't let go. Beginning to realize it is Julien, as I calm down. Feeling safe in his arms. He won't leave, until I calm down. It takes a few minutes, I look up at him and smile._

" _I heard your voice, and felt your touch, it helped me calm down." I say "I was having a hard time."_

" _That is okay Clover, people are here for you." Julien said "Am glad to help you out. Just like you have helped me, now its my turn."_

 _Julien did help me out. He is speaking the truth, I am not alone in this. I am glad that I am not alone. Wanting people help, knowing the won't hurt me. I have helped him out, now it's his turn. He won't let hard come to me. He is tough, when it comes down to it._

Panic attacks still affect me, and still will. Until I recover from this, knowing that I can. I have ways to calm myself down, and others help me as well. Looking at the night sky. Seeing the stars in the dark sky. Which is always a nice view. We do have a nice view.

"Stars also so wonderful." Julien said "Lighting up the night sky. Even when you get lost, you can always see the stars."

"There are billions of them." I say "I remember when we were younger, we tried to count all the stars."

Laughing and smiling, Julien smiles as well. Remembering when we were kids. How close we were, and noting could drive us apart. Until our rivalry broke that. Now seeing how I saved her life, and how close she was to losing me for good. We are finding our bond again. Just like when we were kids. Something I am glad to have back. She thinks the same way.

"That is so nice Clover." Julien said "I am glad Crimson there for you."

He told me, how angry he was at her. Wanting her to pay for what she had done. He was going to punish her harshly. Until Karl plan unfolded and he saw how much she cares about me. He let his hate go and he forgave her. Just like I did. Soon the kingdom will forgive her.

"I am glad to have her back." I say "Now lets watch the stars."

"Our favorite thing to do." Julien said

Timo has told us, that there are constellations. Stars that make shape in the night sky. Humans made up the constellations. Humans are basically hairless apes. The stuff from the Cove of Wonders comes from them. So they have a lot of stuff. A lot of them are smart, but some are dumb. They seem to leave us alone. We haven't seen them around. Not really caring, unless they put the kingdom in danger. Then I will decide to react. I just love looking at the stars.

"Aren't the stars out tonight?" I ask

Seeing that Julien has fallen asleep. It has gotten late. He looks so peaceful, which makes me sleep. I am glad that he has fallen asleep. Knowing that he has nightmares, just like I have them. Getting closer to him, and hold him close. I like this feeling. Looking at the stars again, and feel so relaxed. This feeling is great.

 _I have to take to take care of this lemur. Having to stop King Julien, before he gets the chance to kill Karl. I have to defend him, and stop King Julien. Seeing him in front of me. He will be easy to take of. This won't be a challenge at all. Heading over to him, he tries to get away. I grab his paw, and throw him to the ground._

" _What are you doing?" Julien asked "Let me go."_

" _I have come to finish you." I say "I won't let you go, so you won't escape."_

 _Seeing the fear in his eyes. Not knowing why he is after Karl. Or how Karl knows him. Doesn't matter to me. I have to finish this job. "Clover please, you don't have to do this." Julien said "We are friends Clover." He looks over at me, trying to get to me. Friends we aren't friends, I have no friends. He's lying to me. I have no one. His eyes are pleading with me. I look at them, and stop for a few moments. Before snapping his neck, and his body falls to the ground. I black out a few moments later._

 _My head hurts a lot. Closing my eyes, and take a deep breath. The pain goes away after a few minutes. Opening my to see Julien limp body. Heading over to him. "Julien!" I yell, his dead eyes look over at me, looking at noting. Seeing that he has been only dead for a few moments. I failed to protect him. I failed my job. Hearing someone walk up to us, seeing that it is Karl. Anger comes to me. "You did this Karl."_

" _I had a part of it," Karl said "no I didn't kill him. Clover, you did that."_

 _No it can't be. I swore to protect him. I was his body guard. He is lying to me, trying to get to me. Then it hits me. Karl laughs at me. Looking down at my paws, the memory comes to me. Karl isn't lying. I was the one who killed Julien._

Waking moments later breathing hard. I must have fallen asleep. Reminding myself it was only a nightmare. They keep on plaguing me. Each seem so real, until I remind myself its only a nightmare. I didn't harm Julien, he's still here. I will protect him, I won't kill him. Hearing someone else breath. Remembering what happened last night. Seeing that the sun is rising again. We were here all night. Julien has warped himself around me. Seeing that he wanted to protect me. I like this feeling a lot. Having someone close to me


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Julien POV**

 **Kareemadeem, thank you adding my story to our favorites**

The first sun rays of the day wake me up. Realizing that I am sitting outside the plane. Remembering that Clover and I were watching the stars. Which we like to do, and I fell asleep. Knowing that Clover did as well. I wrapped myself around her, when she was having a nightmare. Wanting to protect her, as she has protected me. Knowing it helped her out. Just like she has helped me out. Spending time with her was nice, and this good feeling comes to me. As we are close to each other. Listening to her breath, and touching her soft fur. Seeing that she is awake.

"Good morning Clover." I say "Did you sleep well?"

She looks over at me, and gives me a smile. I still love her smile, and the spark in her eyes. This the Clover I love, and almost lost forever. Someone I don't want to lose again. Not wanting to go though that feeling again. "I slept well, thanks to you." Clover said "I don't like those nightmares."

"I am here for you, like you have been there for me." I say "Nightmares suck, you can beat them."

"I know that." Clover said

We kiss each other, and we break apart moments later. Holding her hand, and we just sit there. Clover lays her head on my shoulder. Yes I like this feeling a lot. This is a feeling of true love. Unlike like with Karen and Crimson. There is no other lemur for me. Clover is perfect, and don't want her to change herself. Knowing she loves me, for the way I am. She doesn't want me to change either.

"There you two are." Maurice said "I was wondering where you two went."

Looking up to see Mo-Mo, and he's looking down at us. Wondering how long he was watching us for. He's not annoy or anger, not at all. I do see a smile on his face. My face turns sightly red, and see that Clover is as well. He knows that we love each other, and have been dating. Noting like this those. Both of us get up, knowing that we have to get on with the day.

"Be right there Mo-Mo." I say "I had a wonderful time."

"I did as well." Clover said "You should do some of your kingly duties. I'll see you later."

"I will do some kingly duties, and can't wait for you to return." I say "I can't wait to see you later."

Giving her one more kiss, and she gives me a kiss on the cheek. Before I head over to Mo-Mo, and she heads off. I will do some kingly duties, still waiting for her return to her duty. Knowing that she will return soon, and I like to think about that. It's not the same, without her around. Knowing she will protect me from any harm. After doing some kingly duties, we will hang out. Just like have been doing. Mo-Mo and I head back to to the plan. I take a seat at my throne.

"What do I have to do today?" I ask "How has Crimson been doing?"

"Just some normal kingly duties." Maurice said "Crimson is doing good, and she will do good for the kingdom. They just have to see it."

My day is going to be normal. Doing some kingly duties, and helping out the kingdom. If they need anything, I will help them out the best I can. The kingdom has been peaceful, and noting has been happening. We do like the peace, so we can get things done. I'm glad that Crimson is doing well. Which means she has changed for the better. Knowing that they don't see it yet. She won't do anything to harm the kingdom. The kingdom has asked, why Crimson is sticking around. When I was so mad at her, and was willing to punish her bad. Unlike them I saw how much she cares about her twin. I changed my views. After we came back to the kingdom.

 _Making sure that Clover is still breathing, and see head back to the kingdom. Not wanting to lose her again. I hate that feeling. Never wanting to have that feeling again. Not caring if I have to help her out. She has helped me out, and now I will help her out. Even those she is tough, she's light and easy to carry._

" _Don't worry Clover," I say "we are almost home. Just like I promised."_

 _Clover doesn't answer me. As long as she is alive, that is good for me. Knowing I can get help for her, and she can get better. She has been though so much, and I want her to get better. Wanting to be with her, because I truly do love her. It only takes a few more moments, before we head back to the kingdom. Knowing I can get some help._

 _Looking over to see Maurice and Crimson. Wondering why he is comforting her. As all she has down to the kingdom. She was going to be punished, for what she had done. Yet when I look at her, I no longer feel angry, just feel sad for her. She doesn't realize how close she was to losing her sister. I branch breaks, and I walk closer to them. They look up at me, and realize what they see._

" _Mo-Mo what is she doing here? Why are you helping her out?" I ask "Clover needs some help."_

 _He heads over to me. I am to stunned to me mad at him, or even at her. He looks over at Clover, and sees that she is breathing. I do see a smile on his face. Did he think something bad happened to us? He did lose sight of us. Now he sees that we are safe, and Clover can get the help she needs._

" _Everyone has a good side." Maurice said "I found her broken, and upset when she saw her body."_

 _I don't think everyone has a good side. My uncle used to, and Karl has no good side. Not after what he has done. Crimson was upset about Clover? From what I heard and seen, they don't like each other. Crimson has proven that. Now he tells me, that she was upset, when she saw her. I didn't see Crimson, when we were with each other. Yet Mo-Mo wouldn't lie to me._

" _Clover!" Crimson said, looking over at her, and taken by surprise. Seeing that her eyes are red, and her face are wet from tears. The look on her face is grief, yet I see hope. Seeing that she does care about her. The look on her face proves it. I was wrong about her, she truly does love her sister. She runs over to me. Carefully handing Clover to her. "I thought I lost you. I...saw….your….limp….body. I knew you were gone, and it was all my flaunt. I thought I had to be alone forever, without my sister by my side. Now you are back, and won't let you go again. I love you sis."_

 _C_ _rimson did see her sister dead. Realizing that it was her fault, that she got her sister killed. Tears fall down her face, and holds Clover close. Who holds her paw, and is still breathing. The angry for her is gone, I no longer what to punish her. Seeing her sister dead body, was her punishment. For what she has down. Noting else would come close to that. So she does love her sister, and Clover loves her. I don't want to break them apart, and make them lose each other. Crimson has changed, and I can see that._

Clover needs her sister, just like Crimson needs her. Unlike them I don't know what it feels like to have a sibling. The closest I have felt something like that, is with my best friend Rob. He tried to kill me, and I forgave him. Just like the kingdom did. Now he's a nurse, and helps the kingdom out. Someday they will forgive Crimson. She will be part of the kingdom, and noting going to change that. They still believe, that she is working for my uncle. So he can take over the kingdom again. Just like he has been trying to do. I know she won't do that, and is looking out for the kingdom.

"Lets get to it." I say

Maurice gives me a list of what to do. Lately it has been short, sense I have been doing it. Noting that is to major, and can easily do it. Mo-Mo is happy that I am doing my duties. Knowing that I should be doing it. Even when it can be boring and get to long. After what has happened, I want to look out for the kingdom. He wonders if I am still going to do my duties. Once Clover returns to her duty. I will do it, but still going to have some fun. I still can have fun, but it's different with out Clover warnings and watching over me.

Traveling around the kingdom. Doing what I have to do. We have been doing really well. There still hasn't been any Fossa attack. I'm sure that they are still recovering after what happened last time. They will be back, and we will be ready. Karl is still out there, planning whatever he is planning. Are we ready for him? I have no idea about that. Even with each plan he does, I still don't know what he's going to do next. It's noting going be any worst, when he kidnapped and tortured Clover. Even if he's does something else, that will be his worst. Unless he kills her, knowing that would ruin me.

Shaking my head, and clear that thought away. I already lost her once, and don't want to see or feel that again. Hearing some whispers, and I look up to see two people. Abner and Becca, I see them for who they truly again. Which is my fault, that they want a change. Yet they are stupid, to think that Banana Mike Guy, was a real person. That's is why they hate me. Now knowing they hate Clover as well. She told me, she has heard whispers. Which does make me feel sad. She is beautiful, for the way she is.

 _Clover and I are having dinner together. We like having dinner with each other. So we can hang out with each other. Our special thing, that we do with each other. Tonight I will make our dinner. When we are at her hut, she makes dinner. I hear her cry, which I rarely does. Before Karl, I never seen her cry before. I turn over to her, grabbing her paws, she looks up at me, and I give her my smile._

" _Whats the matter Clo-Clo?" I ask_

" _I don't like the way, that some people see me." Clover said "They only see the scars. How scarred I am, how ugly they think I am."_

 _She turns away from me. I lightly touch her face and smile at her. So they have been whispering about her. Stopping when they see me. Some think that I should be someone better. The ones who did go to lemur school. Thinking about Karen, and how beautiful she was. That I should be with someone like that. I hate that she thinks like that. "You are not ugly Clover, you are beautiful. I love you for the way you are. The scars show you how strong you are." I hold her close. She is beautiful to me. Sure they make thing I only care about beauty, and seem like that. Clover is still the same and is beautiful. Not caring about the scars. It proves how strong she is. I kiss her, where some scars are. Not caring that I am. She smiles at me, and I know she feels better. That makes me feel better as well. I love it, when she smiles. "Who cares what other people say. You are yourself, and I am me. We are special in are own way."_

 _I know people talk about me. I don't care what they think. Everyone has bad thoughts about someone. It makes us who we are. The Sky Gods, made us who we are, and we are special in our own way. The Sky Gods know we have our own destiny._

Not caring what they think about me. Yet I don't like the way they treat Clover. Knowing I can't change their minds. They are being watched closely. So they don't do anything to Clover, or to the kingdom. Walking away from them. So I can kept on doing what I have to. Walking around to collect my thoughts.

"Are you alright King Julien?"

Looking over at Dorothy. We have become good friends with each other. After what happened, and she stood up to to Karl. She has been there for us, and that feels good. It's nice to talk to someone, who is married to the love of her life. Their love for each other has gotten even stronger.

"Its what people whisper about her. I know it hurts her a lot." I say "I don't like what people whisper about her. Clover is still herself, and is beautiful."

"I have heard the whispers as well. I don't like it either." Dorothy said "Everyone is beautiful and handsome. Everyone will judge, because it makes them feel better."

"That is the truth." I say "I just wish it will stop."

I hurts me a lot, when she thinks she is ugly. Which she is not. Knowing she's trying not to listen, but it's hard for her. Something I can't understand. I could make a rule about it, and they would listen. Yet that would only make things worst. I don't want to hurt Clover even more. Even if I do, they will still whisper. I'm just glad that everyone doesn't think that way.

"You two love each other, we see that." Dorothy said "Doesn't matter what others think or whisper about."

"That is true." I say "There is no one else I want. I'll see you later."

"See you later." Dorothy said

Deciding to head back to the plane. Doing some more kingly stuff, before I head over to Clover. I have done some stuff today. As I get closer to the plane. My parents walk over to me. Looks like are looking for someone. They stop when they see me. So I stop as well. Wondering what they can want.

"Do you know where Mark went?" Julienne asked "I have been calling for him."

"You still haven't give our mangoes back." Barty said

Of course that's what they want. Which does hurt me a lot. I just want my parents love. Just like any kid would want. They are back in my life, they will still won't show me any love. Which I truly want, and have shown them. Yet they still won't show their love. Knowing Mark is Maurice, and they don't listen to them. All they want is their mangoes, so they can leave.

"He's name is not Mark, it is Maurice." I say "You won't get your mangoes, until I saw so!"

Walking away from them. All I want is to be a family, and to have their love. Yet they prove that they don't want it. They keep breaking my heart. I want my parents. Even if I don't, I still have Clover, Mo-Mo, and the kingdom. So if they leave, I still have them. How long can I kept them here, hoping for their love? Maybe I should give in, and give them their mangoes. They will leave, and won't be in my life. Just like has happened my whole life.

Finding myself at the Cove of Wonders. I do like spending time here. Seeing if there anything I like. There is still a lot of stuff here, and more comes up. Timo tells the stuff comes from humans, and not the Sky Gods. He told us, they are hairless higher primates. Most of them are smart, and make a lot of stuff. We haven't see them around, and I do wonder what they look like. Walking around and find this small box.

"I wonder what is in here." I say

Heading over to the box. I take out thing strange thing, and haven't seen it before. It has a circle made out of wood. There are yellow sting loop, so you can hang it up. Plastic sting in the middle, which reminds me of spiderwebs. There are colorful feathers at the bottom. It looks really pretty as well. Timo walks over to me, and sees what I am holding.

"I'm guessing you want to know what that is." Timo said

"I would like that a lot." I say "It has been done well."

"That's what a human would call a dream catcher." Timo said "It's suppose to stop the nightmares. They get stick, while the good dreams past by."

"Humans are so interesting." I say

I think its more gift, to help someone out. I don't think it would truly stop bad dreams. Yet it's nice to think about. Knowing that someone cares about you, and is looking out for you. Looking at the dream catcher. Putting a smile one my face, knowing the perfect place for this. Clover is going to like this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Clover POV**

Julien is doing his kingly duties. Like he should be doing. I can't wait to be by his side again. Making sure that no harm comes to him. Whenever he comes up with his crazy plans am there to help him out. Along with Maurice. The kingdom has been normal and peaceful. The kingdom should be like this. As for our kingdom craziness is the normal thing. Remembering the time he thought his past ancestor were inside a pineapple. The time we had fashion with diapers which I thought was stupid. Yet I still went though it. The time we got into science and started a forest fire. The time Julien started a rebellion because he's decided to skip his duties. Also the time tried to tame a Fossa. Of course much more has happened to our kingdom. I miss that a lot and know things will return to normal.

Of course we have enemies to the kingdom. Like his no good uncle. Who's always trying to get back the kingdom. After he gave it away so we wouldn't be killed by the Fossa. Which backfired on him. The kingdom is better without him. That doesn't stop him from trying to take over the kingdom. We will always stop him. There was Julien the Terrible he was stopped thanks to the Sky Gods. Who were looking out for us. Mary Ann and her gang of Fossa. We can take care of them. Who hasn't attacked the kingdom for awhile now. That will return back to normal soon. Once they start to hunt us down again. There was Magic Steve who tried to take Julien place. That he tried to kill him. I was furious when that happened. He was eaten by alligators. Doing his job at the end. There was also Rob but he has changed for the better. Same for my sister Crimson who's changing for the better. Of course Becca and Abner who want to overthrow King Julien. Thinking that he killed Banana Mike Guy. Who are to dumb to realize he was never real. They can be a threat to the kingdom and I will take care of them.

Finally there is Karl. He the main threat to the kingdom. Right after Uncle King Julien. The reason he's a threat to the kingdom. We don't know what he's going to plan next. His first plan was trying to get us addicted to coffee. Which he did that and Julien was overthrown. So we destroyed the coffee field. Then again when he turned himself to Frank the Sky God. Which he told the kingdom to throw Julien into a volcano. Mort became Larry the Sky God and we stopped him that way. Finally his plan with me when he tried to brainwash me into killing King Julien. He figured that would work out and he would be finished with Julien. Yet he was to blind to see it wouldn't work.

 _I have been here for days. Karl has been keeping me here. Making sure that I won't escape. Knowing he's a threat to me. He's smart and knows everything about me. He uses that information to help him out. So I have to plan this carefully. So I can get out of here and protect the kingdom. They aren't in danger yet. I know they will be in danger. He's keeping me here so I can't help them out. Having to do my duty no matter what._

 _He has trapped me in this room. After I tried to escape again. I won't stop until figured out a plan to get out. There's got to be a way out. There's no way he can think of everything. Knowing that's impossible to do that. He has tied up my paws with a plastic thing. Been trying to break my paw free. To hard to bite the plastic off. There's barely any room to move my paws._

" _You are a lot tougher then I imagined. I can accept this challenge." Karl said "Don't even try escaping there's no way to escape from those."_

" _Of course I am. I was top of my class so I will be a challenge." I say "There always a way to escape I will figure it out."_

 _Karl lets out a laugh. I will be a challenge to him and won't give up. His plan won't out just like his other plans. Knowing we won't be finished with him. He always has a backup plan if he fails one. So whats his back up one for this plan? He walks over to me there's no way I can defend myself. His claws cut my arm and blood drips down._

" _Say all you want Clover." Karl said "There's no way you are escaping from here."_

Even those we haven't seen him. I know he's planning his next plan. Where ever he is because he's not in his normal hideout. Which is his zeppelin another human machine. Like the plane we use for the kingdom. We don't know where he is or when he strike again. I don't like that at all. Not knowing what he has plan for Julien. What he wants to do for the kingdom. Not knowing he wants do to me. I guess I am afraid of him. After what he did to me. I don't think that makes me weak. He hurt me a lot and almost finished me. Everyone has a fear and I will get over this fear.

Sitting in my hut. Writing down one of my stories. Feeling in a great mood. Wanting to write more to my story. Which has been taking off again. Finding my drive to write again. Also writing has been helping me as well. Instead of me hitting stuff to make me feel better. Doing this is better for me and helps me out more. I love to write even more then before. Same thing for my sketching which has gotten better.

Looking out the window and hear some laughter. A few moments later two lemurs come to view. Who are holding paws and walking with each other. Both of them have drinks in their other paws. Seeing that they have a happy look on their faces.

"These drinks are wonderful Horst." Aqua said "You know how to make them well."

"Am glad you look them and have something special to share them with." Horst said "I figured that I wouldn't find someone special again."

"Well you have me Horst." Aqua said "I will never leave you."

Smiling at Aqua and Horst. Who are madly in love with each other. Horst is finally over Mary Ann and hasn't spoken about her. They are a perfect match for each other. Both them fell in love in first sight and have been together since then. Aqua is a doctor for us. It's get to have a lemur knowing what's she is doing. Dr. S is not so trustworthy and Rob helps her out. He's learning more from her. It's nice to see them in love. Reminding me of Dorothy and Ted. Who are totally in love and their has given got stronger. Our love for each other is strong as well. Nothing is going to break us apart. I like this feeling a lot. Which I though I would never have. Do to who I am. Knowing love is for everyone.

"Love is truly powerful." I say

"That it is." Crimson said

Turning around to see my sister who's smiling at me, Standing outside my hut. I get up from my desk and give her a hug. It's so nice to have her around. Who has been helping me out. We have found our bond again. Making sure it won't go away. Like what has happened in the past. Deciding it was water under a bridge. Noting will break us apart again. We will not let a rivalry happen between us again. Love is is powerful. It helped defeat Karl.

 _Am outside for the first time in days. I missed seeing the trees and feeling the fresh air. Karl is gone and I am alone. Of course he makes sure I can't escape. So I am tied up and my eyes are covered. He has taken one his weapon that he has made. Not knowing what he is planning. Mumbling something about his family before he stormed off._

" _Am going to escape from you." I say. Trying to break free from the plastic things. Knowing there is a way to escape them from. It does cut my fur. Now used to the pain. After getting hurt a lot and suffering through the pain. This is nothing compared to what I have been though. A few moments later I break it off and able to move my paws. Taking off the blindfold and take off the plastic from my legs. "I told you I would break free."_

 _Getting up from the ground and decide to find him. I can easily escape from him now and get back to the kingdom. Before I can start running. My tail tells me there is danger. Looking over at my freedom. I can have it now. There will be no more suffering no more pain for me. I can finally go back home and protect it. Yet I will listen to my tail and to my heart. Heading off in a different way. Following my tail to find Karl._

 _Walking around for a few minutes. When I hear Crimson. Knowing my sister well. Am glad to see her even after what she did to the kingdom. I can be mad at her later. Just so happy to see my twin again. Which makes me smile. I do love her even when aren't close anymore. She's always my twin and we are like each other. Before I can head over to and say that I am here. My tail tells me there is danger._

 _This the danger I felt. Crimson isn't the danger she's the one in danger. I am glad that I listened to myself and didn't escape back to the kingdom. Looking around for Karl. He's going to kill my sister. I am sure of that. That's why he has his weapon out. Finding him moments later. He has his weapon pointed at her. I won't let this happen. I won't let him kill my sister. Carefully heading over to him. I will take him down. Even when it will cost me my freedom. Crimson is important to me. Her death will more painful then I can suffer through. He can hurt me and I will get through that pain. Not wanting to go the pain of losing my twin. Not like suffering through Grandma Rose death. Not going through that again. He gets ready to fire his weapon._

" _No!" I say_

 _Jumping in front of him and tackle him to the ground. He's take by surprise who didn't think I will find him. I am great at what I do. He still fires his weapon. Which barely hits by left side and burns me. Falling to the ground. Feeling the pain of being burned. This what it feels like. It does hurt a lot. Holding back the tears. At least my sister is safe. Using all my strength to destroy the stupid weapon._

" _Your stupid Clover." Karl said "I could have killed you."_

" _Why don't you then?" I ask "Leave my sister alone."_

 _So he doesn't want to kill me. At least not yet. He will lose his patient. I know that he will. His plan is taking forever. I will make sure of that. Who looks over at me with hate. I have destroyed his weapon. Feeling proud of myself._

" _You hate her I know you do." Karl said "Just like I hate Bruce."_

 _So that's what this is about. He has talked about his family. How he hates them and they love Bruce. Like Crimson is our parents favorite. So he figured that out. Looking over at him. He just wanted to kill her. Realizing he doesn't know._

" _Your wrong Karl. You may hate your brother." I say "I don't truly hate my sister. I love her and would protect her with my life."_

 _Getting up from the ground fighting though the pain. Just like did right now. I will protect my sister and give my life if I have to. Unlike him I love my sister. Even when we are hating each other. I still have my love for her and she loves me as well. Even when we don't show it. He looks over at me and mumbles again. Shooting me with this gun. Getting this strange feeling and unable to move. I fall to the ground. Figuring out how to get out of here. How to keep on going until the end. It is love._

Crimson didn't even realize she was in danger. Who figured she was alone and heard a noise. Not really thinking about it. Until I told her what happened to me. So she can help me out. Who felt so guilty about it. If she had looked she would have saved me. I told her it's not her fault. I would always protect her. Even when I am mad at her. Family looks out for each other.

"I will always love you." I say "You belong in the kingdom."

"I will always love you." Crimson said "I guess I do. They are starting to trust me more."

Crimson belongs here and the past in the past. We should leave it at that. Who has been helping out the kingdom and proving that she can be trusted. The kingdom will like her and trust her again. She has turned over a new leaf. They are starting to see that again. It will be only a matter of time.

"I would have you banished and never would let you back into the kingdom." Bart said "That's what we do with Criminals."

Just great Julien parents are here. Maurice is with them and he's not happy at all. What have they done to him. This the first time they have spoken to me. I have seen them walking about the kingdom. I thought they were dead base of what Maurice spoke about them. Figuring that Uncle King Julien killed them and took over as king. Blaming it on a Fossa attack. I was taken by surprise when I saw them. He told me they were his parents. The only reason they are here for is to get their mangoes back. Which they have been paid to keep them on their private island.

"People deserve second chances." I say "She has been punished."

Not liking them one bit. They leave the kingdom to Uncle King Julien. Which was bad for us and I couldn't speak. That were not there for Julien. Still not there for him even when they are here. When he wants them to be there for him. Which hurts me a lot and I see it. His mother looks over at me.

"So your the girl that he's in love with." Julienne said "He can do so much better then you. Even the criminal is better. How can he stand to look at you."

How could she say that? I heard she doesn't like looking at us normal lemurs. Seeing a judgmental look on her face. Before she turns away from me. Unable to look at me. Thinking that I am ugly and unworthy for their son. Which hurts me a lot. Once again my scars are being judged.

"She gave life to save the kingdom and saved your sons life." Crimson said "I never loved King Julien. He loves her because of who she is and not how she looks."

"He truly loves her and was heartbroken when she gave her life to the kingdom. He was so happy when she was found alive. Crimson is right your son is alive because of her. He willing to let her go for the kingdom" Maurice said "He doesn't care about her scars. He loves her for who she is and that she's brave."

Glad that they are here for me. That they care about me. Knowing Julien will defend me as well. Same for my other friends. Clearing the bad thoughts away from me. My scars show how strong I am. I will not let them weight me down anymore. Taking a deep breath and smile.

"They are right about that. I love him and he loves me. He doesn't care about my looks and I did save his life. He was willing to let me go for the good of the kingdom." I say "Say what you want. Your son won't change his mind. At least I have been there for him. That I love him and would give my life to save his. Unlike like you two."

I don't like these two at all. Thinking that they are above all of us because they are royals. Sure Julien is selfish but he cares about the kingdom. They deserve what I told them. Seeing that I have left them speechless and they don't like it. I was speaking the truth. They leave without another word. Maurice doesn't follow them. Even when she rings the bell and calls him Mark.

"That was so great Clover." Maurice said "They needed to hear that."

"It felt so great." I say "Thank you for helping me out."

"Any time sis." Crimson said "I'll head back to work."

"Anything for a good friend." Maurice said "I am finally free of them."

Giving Crimson another hug. Watching them leave together. Knowing Julien will come over soon and I can't wait for it. Sitting outside my hut and I sketch. Julien comes over to me a few minutes later and I tell him what happened.

"I'm sorry they did that to you." Julien said "I will always love you. Tomorrow they are leaving. You are more important than them."

"It's not your fault." I say "I will always love you. Am glad for that."

"I was at the Cove of Wonders and got you this." Julien said "Timo says it's a dream catcher. Which stops bad dreams."

He loves to hang at the Cove of Wonders. Giving me a gift there means a lot. Placing my gift in my paws. Which is something I haven't seen before. Knowing something that humans have made. It has a circle made out of wood. There are yellow sting loop, so you can hang it up. Plastic sting in the middle, which reminds me of spiderwebs. There are colorful feathers at the bottom. Putting a smile on my face.

"I love it Julien." I say

Pulling him in close. Giving him a kiss on the lips and he kisses me right back. Fully knowing will help me out. Not the dream catcher itself. My love for him and Julien caring about me. That will drive my nightmares away. Losing myself to this great feeling that I don't realize my tail is twitching.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Julien POV**

 **Isa** , thank you for your review. Am glad that you love my story and thank you for your kind words. Here's the next chapter. **Skyler the Elf Owl** , thank you for following Harbored feelings and adding to your favorites. For adding this story to your favorites and following it.

The love that I have is all that I need. Not my parents love they have never been in my life. I have the love of Clover and I love her back. Having Maurice love and care. He always been there for me. When my parents haven't. I have the love of the kingdom. There are a few who don't like me. There is Hector but he doesn't like anyone. The ones we have to watch out for is Becca and Abner. Who knows what they are up to. Trying to take me out. Thinking that I am bad king and killed Banana Mike Guy. They don't realize I was him.

Hating how they treated Clover. Thinking that she isn't right for me. That she would be a disgrace to the family. I don't think the same way. Clover is perfect the way she is. I don't care what I think. They don't make decisions for me. I love her and that's not going to change. So what if they don't like her. They will be heading back to were they live. I am giving back there mangoes. I gave Clover her gift. Wanting to make her smile. Knowing that she would love it. Because it's a gift from me and she knows I care about her.

"I love it Julien." Clover said

Seeing Clover smile which I love. She pulls me in close and kisses me on lips. I kiss her right back. Knowing that Clover going to alright. Knowing that I am there for her. Knowing she would be there for me. We remain close with each other and I like this feeling. Like when we feel asleep with each other. That was a great feeling. This what love feels like and we wouldn't want it another way. We break apart a few moments later. Seeing the look on her face.

"Is everything alright Clover?" I ask

"Something is going on with the kingdom." Clover said, "I felt danger in my tail. I just don't know where the danger is."

Clover has told us she can sense danger with her trail. Yet she can't tell where they danger is. Just knowing that there is danger. What could be happening to the kingdom. We have been peaceful for awhile now. Which is not normal for the kingdom. With our enemies and me the kingdom gets in danger. Now that everything is calm wanting Clover to recover. I forgot how it feels. Wondering who's putting the kingdom in danger. Is it a new kind of danger for us? Are the Fossa finally back and ready to hunt us down again. Is it my uncle who's trying to get the kingdom back. He's been trying to do that and fails to do it. Or is it worst then all of that. What if Karl is back. What if he wants to hurt Clover?

 _Clover is finally back to the kingdom. She's finally safe and sound. The aftermath of Karl plan is finally over. The people of the kingdom has recovered. Knowing how dangerous that he can get. How Dorothy stood up to him. Proving that there is bravery in everyone. That anyone can stand up to bad guys. Something that they realize she had inside herself. Knowing the weakness in Karl plan. When he couldn't see it himself. How love defeated him. They are glad that Clover is back in the kingdom. Hated that Avery was just using them so she could take over the kingdom. She was liked a lot in the kingdom. Knowing that Becca and Abner liked her a lot.. She liked them a lot as well. Knowing that they would be on her side. Once she took over the kingdom. After I was dead and Clover would blame her. I believe they saw her as a better fit for the kingdom. They are going after her so she can be dealt with. I hope they will find her soon._

 _Looking over at Clover who looks so peaceful in her sleep. She held onto who she was and didn't let Karl break her. Even those Karl hurt her and tortured her. She give up and did her duty until the end. I knew she took her job as my bodyguard seriously. Not wanting me to be in danger yet she still lets me do what I do. Now I realize how far she will go to protect me. Knowing that Karl was up to something and she had to stay and figure it out. My safety is more important than hers. Knowing the kingdom heeds me more then herself. She didn't Karl do his master plan. Like he wanted to do so he can finally beat me. Instead of taking my life like Karl wanted. She saved my life in the cost of her own._

 _A few tears fall down my face and wipe them away. That memory is still fresh in my mind and won't go away. How I was so close to losing her again and for good. Those few minutes where she lay limp in my arms were the worst. I wanted to join her not wanting to be alone again. I knew the kingdom needed me. That I had to let her go. The Sky Gods gave her back and I know it wasn't her time. Not liking that feeling at all. I always liked Clover and started to fall in love with her. Now knowing she loves me as well. Believing that she harbored her feelings away from me._

 _Holding her paw and see the scars on her body. Aqua the new doctor made sure that they don't get infected. Otherwise she could get sick and that would be no good. She has been through a lot and doesn't need to go through anymore of that. I can picture what Karl did to her. She's a strong person most would break under that torture. She didn't and never gave up. Only faking it when she realized he was going to kill her. She saw that as her only way to get free of him and protect me from him._

" _Clover you are strong and brave lemur. I'm glad that you came into my life." I say "Wake up soon so we can be together."_

 _I won't let her side and will be there when she wakes up. Aqua says she will wake up. Clover is strong and will make a recovery. It's going to take some time. Deciding that I will do my kingly duties so she can recover in piece. Hopefully that no danger comes to the kingdom. Not wanting Clover to get hurt even more. Not wanting to lose her again. If Karl comes back and don't know what to do. I don't want him hurt Clover again._

Feeling Clover wrap herself around me. Like I did when she was having a nightmare. Like her soft touch and the smell of her fur. She has broken me out of my thoughts. Even those she is going through something hard. She still looks after me.

"Are you alright Julien?" Clover asked, "Is something the matter?"

"What if Karl is back? Wanting to us to pay for what we did." I say "I am afraid that he has a thing for you."

Clover breaks away and looks at me. Seeing a caring look in her eyes. She's suppose to be worried and look after me. After all she's my body guard and it's her job. Knowing that she likes that I care about her. I see some fear in her eyes. Has she been thinking about it as well?"

"If Karl is back we will deal with him." Clover said, "I am afraid of him. But am not going to let him hurt the kingdom or you."

"Then you won't do it alone." I say "Let's go help the kingdom out."

Clover does hide her fear well. She trusts me and she told me. Like I trust her and told her. She doesn't say it will be dangerous. That she can handle it on her own. I know that she could. Knowing she can recovered a lot. Am just afraid that she will get hurt. She won't back down without a fight. I guess she knows she doesn't have do it alone anymore. Together we leave to where the danger is.

* * *

Clover hides in a tree. So I hide with her. So we can see what the danger is. Before we head into it without a plan. People of the kingdom are being gathered around. Seeing that they have been taken care of. I almost let out a cheer seeing that is only my uncle. I keep myself in check. Am glad that it's not Karl.

"So he's back again." Clover whisper, "What does he has planned this time."

"Anything to take the kingdom back." I say "So what are we going to do."

Seeing that Clover is watching him. We should come up with a plan. We don't want what he's capable of. He will do anything to get his kingdom back. Even when the kingdom doesn't want him back. Not after the way he treated us. The ways that he tries to get the kingdom back. Yet he keeps on coming back and trying to take over. Just like Karl and with his horrible plans.

"Don't you think you already cause a lot of troubles." Dorothy asked, "How did you get here? You won't get the kingdom back."

"More then likely Crimson. We can't trust her."

Dorothy is standing up once again. Just like she did with Karl. Seeing that he is taken by surprise. How did he get here anyway? I know it's not Crimson. Because she changed and is with Maurice. I see that she flares in angry. Am glad that they like each other again. Wishing that I had a sibling or a twin. Uncle King Julien lets out a laugh.

"Crimson I haven't heard from her since I was here last. I know she ditched me." Uncle King Julien said, "I didn't come alone. This time the kingdom is mine."

"We don't want you back."

"Like you have a choice in the matter." Uncle King Julien said, "I didn't come alone." He snaps his fingers and like magic some lemurs come out. They come from the trees and from around the area. No one comes from are side those. We are luck with that. They look like they can handle themselves. Where did he find all these lemurs and who are they? Why do they want to help my uncle? "You are either going to accept this or you will be killed. I already killed Avery. The kingdom doesn't belong to her."

I am shocked by this and Clover is the same. My uncle may be bad but I never thought he would kill anyone. Avery wanted the kingdom and wasn't going to stop that. So he saw her as a threat and killed her. He must have been planning this all along. To get lemurs to help him out.

"We got some more lemurs sir."

We see that they have Hector, Horst, and Aqua. It seems that only Aqua is trying to fight back. The female lemur is holding her tight. Looks like she can handle herself. Hector is not happy of what's going to happen. It's strange seeing Horst without his drink. Knowing he was with Aqua. The lemur holding Aqua throws her to the ground hard. Hector and Horst are put with the others. Horst checks over her. They are truly in love.

"She shouldn't be killed, this ones a doctor." she said

"Yes she will not be killed. We can use her." Uncle King Julien said, "Horst I see that you finally got over Mary Ann. He will be kept alive as well."

"So you must be Uncle King Julien. I heard a lot about you." Aqua said, "I will not work for you."

The female lemur slaps her hard. Horst tries to get her but a guard takes him down. Aqua looks after him. He isn't hurt that badly. Seeing that he has most of the kingdom. There are only a few lemurs missing. Tammy, Todd, and Butterfish. Knowing that they will be found. Am sure that Tammy will give them some trouble. If they try to hurt Todd. Butterfish will do noting he's that lazy. Willie and Mort are not here as well. Including Maurice and Crimson. Turning over to Clover.

"What are we going to do?" I ask

"Looks like there are seven lemurs with him now." Clover whispered, "Some more that are gathering up the rest of the kingdom."

That means they will be looking for us. That is not good at all. My uncle is losing it right now. He's crazy like Karl. His plan won't work he will be stopped. We will stop him somehow. There's got to be a way to stop them.

"So we are out numbered." I whisper "Am not letting you face this alone."

"Yes we are outnumbered." Clover said, "I can't do this alone, not with all his helpers. If any danger comes to you I am coming to you."

Clover can handle herself and does it well. Yet we are facing a lot of lemurs. Uncle has been planning this for sometime now. So he does really mean it and that's not good for us. He truly wants the kingdom back and he won't get it. We won't let that happen.

"I understand that." I say "We can do this together."

"Were all are gonna die!" Willie screams

They have Willie now he says that when there is danger. He's placed with the rest of the lemurs. There are guards watching them. So they they won't escape or cause troubles. Seeing that more people of the kingdom are being gathered around. Looks like they mostly got everyone. We will still have to come up with a plan. So that we can save them kingdom.

"Uncle King Julien, of course it's you." Maurice said, "The kingdom doesn't belong to you."

"It belongs to King Julien." Mort said, "The greatest king ever!"

Seeing that they have Maurice, Mort, and Crimson. That's almost everyone in the kingdom. I can't believe that they got almost everyone. The only ones who aren't here are Dr. S, Xixi, and Masikura. Of course Becca and Abner are not here. Clover and I know they are the traitors. It was never Crimson.

"My nephew is not fit to run the kingdom." Uncle King Julien said, "You can still join me Crimson."

"Never." Crimson said

Uncle King Julien doesn't like that answer. Seeing a look on Crimson face. It reminds me of Clover. Proves that they are really twins. He slaps her hard on her face and she falls to the ground. Everyone is stunned by his actions. They know that Crimson isn't the traitor. Clover looks like she about to attack my uncle. She keeps her cool. We can't rush into this that would do us no good.

"I will take over the kingdom." Uncle King Julien said, "I am giving you a choice. You either join us or you will be killed." He does sound threatening and he does mean it. The lemurs with him will be the kingdom. The ones who stand by him will not be killed. I know that they wouldn't be treated the same way. Knowing how my uncle works. Pancho and a few other lemurs get up and join him. I don't blame them at all and won't punish them. "Is that all of you?"

"I won't live through you being king again." Hector said, "You are one of the worst kings we have."

"Speaking of kings we couldn't find your nephew. Or the lemur named Clover."

My uncle is not happy with that answer. I know he's looking for me. He can't take over the kingdom without taking care of me. He will need my crown and me out of the way. He also wants to take out Clover. Who will be a threat to the kingdom. He turns over to Maurice.

"So where is he?" Uncle King Julien questioned

"I won't tell you that." Maurice said

Mo-Mo is looking out for me. Just like he always has. My uncle isn't happy with him. He wants me found and wants to take care of me. Knowing he's going to do something with Mo-Mo and I don't like it. We have to do something now. Turning over to Clover.

"What do we do now?" I ask

"I will take care of them." Clover said, "You will be my back up. Watch my back."

"Alright I understand." I say "Be careful and I love you."

"I will be careful," Clover said, "I love you as well."

We kiss each other on the lips. Staying like that for a few moments before we break apart. Watching her head off. Knowing she can take care of them. I will help her out. We will save the kingdom together. My uncle snaps his fingers and one of the lemurs takes Mo-Mo. Seeing fear in his eyes. I would be as well. Before he can do anything to hurt him Clover tackles him to the ground.

"We are saved." Willie said

"Clover, you are ugly. How can he stand to look at you?" Uncle King Julien laughed "Where is he?"

Of course he had to say that. He's so wrong about that. I will listen to Clover and wait to help her out. Seeing that she doesn't look at all. I guess she no longer cares. Am glad for that. Seeing her smile and turn over to him. "Oh, I was going to say the same thing to you. Ugly and fat." Clover said, "You will not harm King Julien."

She gets ready to fight. She does look really cool when she does that. Another reason I am in love with her. Lemurs come over her and try to take her down. Seeing that they don't have chance with her. She can still fight well. Watching her I see her as herself and she found it. Am glad for that. Watching her back just like she told me to. Seeing that someone is coming up behind her and she focused with some others.

"I will have your back." I say. Carefully heading over there. Just like she taught me. Wanting to help her out. Just like she has helped me out. Looking at the lemur and jump on him. Making sure that he can't get to Clover. Remembering what Clover taught me and I knock him out. Looking over at Clover and see she needs some help. She handled herself good and now needs backup. I head over to her and help out. "I got your back Clover."

"Where did you come from?" Uncle King Julien asked. "Take care of him now."

"No you won't." Dorothy said

The kingdom does know whats going on. But my uncle doesn't. Clover looks over at me and is happy to see me. She knows I helped her out and will help her out. We will do this together. The remaining lemurs head over to us. Ready to take us down. Clover and I work to take them down. We are in sync and help each other out. By watching each other backs. The lemurs are defeated and only he remains.

"How is this possible?" Uncle King Julien said, "How did you teach him to fight? How did you work so well together?"

"It's an easy answer true king." Becca said, "They are in love with each other."

"Yay, he spends all his feel time with her." Abner said

Of course they are the traitors. They are the ones that helped him out. Leading them here and making sure the kingdom that is found. They stand close to him and don't feel guilty at all. Most of the kingdom is shocked and apologizes to Crimson. Hearing that she forgives them. Now she's part of the kingdom. They are no longer are. Uncle turns over to me and laughs.

"I always knew you were an idiot." Uncle King Uncle laughed, "But this taking to a new level. How can you go so low?"

I am so sick of it that's it is. I am no longer want to hear that anymore. No one else is going to talk about about Clover. I'll make sure that uncle will regret his words. That he won't take over the kingdom again. Heading over to him and he sees the angry in my eyes. I do see fear in his because he takes a few steps back. I tackle him to the ground.

"I do not care what Clover looks like. Now I realize beauty doesn't truly matter. There is more than that. She is perfect to me. Her scars proves how brave she is. What she did to protect me and the kingdom. I love Clover with all my heart." I say "You are not getting the kingdom back. No a chance we won't let that happen."

"Wow nephew I never knew you had it in you." Uncle King Julien said, "Still the kingdom is mine."

"Am glad that I do uncle." I say "The kingdom will never be yours again." Hearing Clover yell behind me. Knowing she's taking out Becca and Abner. Promising me if my life is in danger she will protect me. Uncle tries to overpower me. I won't let that happen. He will not taken over the kingdom. He may be stronger than before. But am younger and more fit than he is. Using that to knock him out. "See I told you."

Getting up from the ground. He has been taken care of again. We didn't let him take over the kingdom again. Seeing that Becca and Abner are taken care of as well. They will be kicked out of the kingdom for good. The other lemurs will never come back as well. We have to deal with my uncle. Turning over to Clover. Who looks tried and only hurt a little. She smiles over at me.

"You two just saved the whole kingdom." Ted said, "Your fight was amazing to watch."

"Of course they did Ted." Dorothy said, "Love is powerful and congers all."

Dorothy kisses Ted on the lips. The kingdom lets out a cheer. Maurice and Crimson are happy for us. I take Clover paw and pull her in close. I do love her with all my heart. Not caring what others say or how she looks. Kissing her on the lips. The kingdom lets out another cheer. We defend our love for each other and saved the kingdom.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Clover POV**

 **Thank you for your review and I am glad you enjoying my story. This is the final chapter of Defending our Love.**

Julien and I break away from each other. We truly love each other. Julien defend me from Uncle Julien when he was talking about me. Proving that he truly does love me. The kingdom has been saved again. We have stopped Uncle King Julien from taking over kingdom once again. He's out cold on the ground. Same for the lemurs who are with him. Thinking about what happened. How Julien and I saved the kingdom. We worked together to save the kingdom. How our love saved the kingdom. The memories flash in my mind and puts a smile on face. Julien and I worked so well together. The kingdom is proud of us knowing we saved the kingdom.

 _Uncle King Julien is back and trying to take over the kingdom again. He will not take over and we will stop him once again. He seems so sure that he will take over the kingdom. He has others with him. Knowing they will become part of the new kingdom. Only some of the old kingdom would go with him. Knowing he will kill the others. Just like he killed Avery. Knowing he's planning to do and I hate it. How could he just kill us all? He reminds me of Julien the Terrible. Who killed half the kingdom until they rose up and took care of him._

 _Seeing that he has the kingdom. Some of them were easier to take other. While others gave them a challenge. They don't have us yet, Willie, or my sister and Maurice. Fully knowing that Abner and Becca are the traitors. We will take care of them later. First we got to take care of them. We have to come up with a plan. Normally I would just rush in and take care of them. Knowing that will not work._

" _Were all are gonna die!" Willie screams_

 _I have missed Willie saying that. Or thought that I would never hear it again. Knowing that the kingdom is in danger and I have to protect it. This time I don't have to do it alone. Knowing that I have someone to help me out. Which is good to think about._

" _Uncle King Julien, of course it's you." Maurice said, "The kingdom doesn't belong to you."_

" _It belongs to King Julien." Mort said, "The greatest king ever!"_

 _Seeing that have my sister and Maurice as well. Knowing the kingdom thinks she's the traitor. I know she is not because she was with Maurice. I know she changed for the better. I know who the real traitors are. So it's only us now. We have to come up with a plan to save them all. Having this feeling that we are going to save them all. Having my fighting spirit back. I can feel inside of me. Which I thought I lost for good._

" _My nephew is not fit to run the kingdom." Uncle King Julien said, "You can still join me Crimson."_

" _Never." Crimson said_

 _I knew she was going to say that. Which does make me smile. Knowing she wants to be part of the kingdom and won't hurt them again. Seeing that he doesn't like that answer at all. He was hoping that she would join him again. My sister won't hurt me again. Watching him slap her hard and she falls to the ground. I feel like I was slapped and it angers me. I snap a branch on the tree. Wanting to attack him right now. But I keep my cool. Knowing we can't rush into this._

" _I will take over the kingdom." Uncle King Julien said, "I am giving you a choice. You either join us or you will be killed." He does sound threatening and he does mean it. I would never join him. He treated me badly. I could never speak freely and he wouldn't listen to me. I know that they wouldn't be treated the same way. Like the other the other lemurs will be treated. Pancho and a few other lemurs get up and join him. Something is off about that I see the way the move when they stand by him. As if they are not in control. "Is that all of you?"_

" _I won't live through you being king again." Hector said, "You are one of the worst kings we have."_

" _Speaking of kings we couldn't find your nephew. Or the lemur named Clover."_

 _Knowing they will not find us. Hector is one of the older lemurs. Knowing he has seen different kings and likes Julien. He is doing a better job than past kings. Doing a better job than his uncle did. He will just kill him. Just like he will kill the others who won't join him. He will need less lemurs that will serve him._

" _So where is he?" Uncle King Julien questioned_

" _I won't tell you that." Maurice said_

 _Maurice is looking out for him. Just like Julien looks over at me and I see worry in his eyes. Knowing he's thinking about Maurice. Wondering what his uncle is going to do to him. Knowing it's going to be bad. I can feel the danger._

" _What do we do now?"_ _Julien asked_

" _I will take care of them." I say "You will be my back up. Watch my back."_

" _Alright I understand." Julien said, "Be careful and I love you."_

" _I will be careful," I say "I love you as well."_

 _We kiss each other on the lips and stay like that. Until we break apart a few moments later. I will help the kingdom. Just like have done before. I have my fighting spirit back. Wanting to fight back and ready to fight back. I don't have to do this on my own. Heading over to them watching Uncle King Julien snap his fingers. One the lemurs is heading over to Maurice. I can see that he is afraid and I understand that. Not letting any harm to him or any of the kingdom. Taking out the lemur and save Maurice._

" _We are saved." Willie said_

" _Clover, you are ugly. How can he stand to look at you?" Uncle King Julien laughed "Where is he?"_

 _The kingdom is happy to see me. Knowing they will be saved. Seeing the smile on my sister face. He's not happy to see me. Hearing those words once again. I will not tell him about Julien. I will longer let those words get to me. I like who I am and no longer care about the scars. Having a smile on my face and turn over to him. "Oh, I was going to say the same thing to you. Ugly and fat." I say "You will not harm King Julien."_

 _He doesn't like what I said to him. Getting into my fighting position. So ready to fight once again. Knowing that I am ready to fight once again. Ready to protect the kingdom once again. Because it is my job. Uncle King Julien will not take over the kingdom. We will not let him. Lemurs are no match for me. I take them down easy and having fun with it. Focusing on the fight and hear someone behind me. Like someone has been locked up. Turning around to see Julien and smile. Knowing he just protected me._

" _I got your back Clover." Julien said_

" _Where did you come from?" Uncle King Julien asked. "Take care of him now."_

" _No you won't." Dorothy said_

 _Dorothy is standing up once again. Uncle King Julien is taken by surprise. Seeing that the Dorothy is standing up to him. The kingdom knows whats going on. While he doesn't. I am so happy to see him. He truly did have my back and knew I needed some help. If any danger comes to him I will protect him. No matter what happens. The remaining lemurs head over to us. Knowing we can take down together. Julien and I fight together. We are sync as well fight together. Taking down the lemurs with easy._

" _How is this possible?" Uncle King Julien said, "How did you teach him to fight? How did you work so well together?"_

" _It's an easy answer true king." Becca said, "They are in love with each other."_

" _Yay, he spends all his feel time with her." Abner said_

 _Of course I was right. I knew they were going to be the traitors. The kingdom is taken by surprise. Other than Maurice he knew the truth. They apologize to my sister and she's forgives them. Knowing she's truly part of the kingdom. His uncle looks over at us and he laughs._

" _I always knew you were an idiot." Uncle King Uncle laughed, "But this taking to a new level. How can you go so low?"_

 _Julien is not an idiot he just doesn't think about it. He's now messing with Julien. He thinks I am so low. Julien doesn't like what he hears. I do see a look in his eyes. Reminding me of myself and I love him so much. He heads over to his uncle and takes him down. Knowing he was taken by surprise. Julien knows how to handle himself. I have taught him well._

" _Wow nephew I never knew you had it in you." Uncle King Julien said, "Still the kingdom is mine."_

" _Am glad that I do uncle." Julien said, "The kingdom will never be yours again." Seeing that Abner and Becca are ready to take him out. I will not let that happen. Letting out a shout and run over to them. Taking them out. They will not harm Julien no one will. Taking them out easy and they are knocked out cold. Looking up to see him take out his uncle. "See I told you."_

 _I am tired and hurt a little. I have done a lot of fighting and haven't done it in a while. He gets up from the ground. The kingdom is safe again and they will be taken care of. We will take care of them. Making sure they will pay for what they did. Julien turns over to me and we smile at each other._

" _You two just saved the whole kingdom." Ted said, "Your fight was amazing to watch."_

" _Of course they did Ted." Dorothy said, "Love is powerful and congers all."_

The kingdom knows how much we truly love each other. Proving that to them we still have to deal with them. Crimson heads over to me and gives me a hug. Knowing that we are close once again just like when we were kids. So glad that we found it again. Seeing that Maurice is with Julien. We are glad that the kingdom is safe.

"That was amazing to see." Crimson said, "You truly do love each other."

"I guess it was amazing to watch. It felt so great and we do love each other." I say "I hated that he slapped you."

"It did really hurt and I would be as well." Crimson said, "I wasn't going to betray and lose you again. I love you sis."

"I knew you or will." I say "I love you as well."

Giving my sisters another hug. We truly do love each other and always did. Even when we didn't show it. Crimson is truly part of the kingdom now. She has proven that she's loyal to the kingdom and wants to be with us. They have seen how Becca and Abner truly are. Now they have seen there disloyalty and are talking about it.

"We should deal with them." Maurice said, "Before they can cause anymore harm."

"We will deal with them." Julien said, "I have an idea."

* * *

We listen to Julien idea and it's not a bad one. He can come up with good stuff which seems to always backfire. This idea will work well and they know it as well. The lemurs who helped him out are branded. Having this red ribbon on their paw. So we know they attacked the kingdom. If they come back to the kingdom they will be taken care of. Some might be back and others won't be. I can tell by who they are. Now we just got to deal with Becca and Abner. Still have to come up with a plan for Uncle King Julien. Julien and I look at them. Seeing that I got Becca well and there are scratches on her face. Serves her right and there will be scars.

"You will pay for what you did." Julien said

"I'll make sure you don't harm the kingdom again." I say "You won't hurt Julien again."

"We were happy to help out the true king." Becca said

Of course they think like that. They would hate Julien because they think he's tyrannical and doesn't care about the people in the kingdom. Julien isn't and truly cares about the kingdom. Their small minds don't see it. They are finally finished and won't come back.

"My uncle doesn't care about you. Only plans on ruling the kingdom again." Julien said, "You are banished from the kingdom and sent to where we were held captive by my uncle. That's where you two will live the rest of your life."

"We will be back and take care of you both." Abner said

"You won't be back." I say "We will make sure of that." I know they won't be back and we will make sure of that. No one in the kingdom will want them back. Not after what they did. Even if they come back they will be taken care off. They will be brought back to where they belong. My sister and Willie are taking them away. Knowing my sister she can handle both of them. Watching them head off and now we only have to deal with his uncle. "I'll get your no good uncle."

"We will figure out what to do with him." Julien said, "I know you want to and go ahead."

We will figure out what do with him. Heading over where he's being kept and he looks at me. Knowing what Julien was talking about. I do want to do it and know it will make me feel better. Knowing Crimson would do the same thing. There's nothing he can do. I made sure of that. Walking over to him and slap him hard.

"That is for my sister." I say

"So you two love each other now. That is very sweet." Uncle King Julien said, "Base of your scars a predator did that to you. So it must be Karl I have heard about him."

So how does he know Karl? Does he know the whole thing or does he just knows him. Not wanting to find out about that. He is right about that. Not liking how he said that. He's mocking me about us. I can see him smile and I don't like it. Thinking about it and know what do with him.

"Of course you know Karl." I say "Whatever you say."

"He should have just killed you." Uncle King Julien said, "I would have killed you."

Knowing he's truly get to me and wants to get to me. Not let him going too do that to me. I know he would have killed me. So that he can take out Julien as well and take over the kingdom once again. Fully knowing that Karl would have killed me. If I didn't outsmart him and got back to the kingdom.

"I wouldn't let that happen." I say "He only wants to beat Julien."

I wouldn't let him do it. Do I believe my last words? Does he still have an only thing for Julien? Or does he think I am worthy to him? Someone that he has to beat? Julien is afraid of that and so am I. Not wanting to think about that. I don't want to think about that. I take his arm and drag him over to Julien and Maurice. Both of them look at him closely.

"So what are you going to do with me nephew?" Uncle King Julien questioned "I will always come back."

"You will be taken care of." Maurice said

Heading over to Julien and see that he has no idea. As his bodyguard I do help him out and will tell him my plan. Knowing that he will listen and it will work out. Holding his paw and head close to his ear. "Why don't you send him with your mother? They are related after all." I whisper "I know he hates her."

He looks over at me and smiles. Knowing that he's going to send his parents back. Knowing that he wants to go back. Since they don't want to be here or want to be with him. That will be his punishment and he will hate it. "That is so perfect Clover. You are a genius." Julien whispered, He kisses me on the lips. We can hear his uncle laugh. We don't care what he thinks. Watching Julien turn over to his uncle and smiles. "Since my parents are heading back home. You will go with them."

We see the look on his face. Both of us can tell that he doesn't like it. I know that he doesn't like his sister. Base off the way he's was talking about Crimson and me. Remembering him talking about it as well.

"That is a great idea." Maurice said, "I'm sure she will take care of you well."

"You can't do this to me." Uncle King Julien said, "I won't let you."

"You have no choice in the matter uncle. For you are no longer king or will never be a king." Julien said, "So you will be going with your sister."

His parents are stopping by. So they can get their mangoes back and get back to their lives. The soon they leave the better our lives are. Seeing them come a few minutes later and they walk over to us. Seeing that his uncle doesn't like this.

"It's has been a long time older brother." Julienne said

"Hello little sis, it has been a long time." Uncle King Julien said

Seeing that this is awkward for them. I can tell that it is and feel it. This must have happened awhile ago. They haven't seen each other for years. Knowing that something happened between them. Just like a rivalry happened between us. Unlike them we fixed our bond. Knowing that won't happened between them. I can see that. She walks over to him and slaps him. Taken us by surprise.

"We saw what you did," Bart said, "We shouldn't have left the kingdom to you."

"If you harm our son, you will pay." Julienne said, "I'll make sure that you do it again."

I never knew that. Looking over at Julien and see he's taken by surprise. I am taken by surprise as well and same thing for Maurice. I figured that they didn't love him. Since they prove that and don't show it. I guess I was wrong about that. They truly do love him. Which is nice to see.

"So you will take him with you?"

"We will take him with us." Bart said

That is good to here. Seeing that Bart holds his arm tightly. Knowing that he no longer will bother us. Which he doesn't like at all. Knowing that he won't escape from them. Which is something good to think about. Seeing that his mother looks over at me. Wondering what she's going to say to me.

"I was wrong about you." Julienne said, "I can see that you two love each other. You are perfect for each other and I am sorry."

Looking over at her and taken by surprise once again. Knowing she was judging me for my looks. Figuring that their son didn't love me because of that. Or could be the one for him. I know what she's saying is true. Of course, I still do not like them. At least they are trying now.

"You are forgiven," I say "I'll always be there for your son."

"Like I will be there for her." Julien said, "Take care of him well."

"I can see that and we will." Julienne said

I know we will take care of each other well. Just like they will take care of his uncle. She heads over to us and gives us a hug. Which is sort of strange but I like it. She knows that I am perfect for their son and is happy. A few moments later she leaves with them. I guess they aren't so bad after all. Turning over to Julien and smile.

"They kingdom is safe again and everything is good." I say "Shouldn't we have a party?"

"Everything is great!" Julien said, "I was hoping that you would say that. Let's have a huge amazingly party!"

* * *

The whole kingdom has gathered around. So we can have this great huge party. After what the kingdom has been through we are going to need it. A lot of bad stuff happened to the kingdom today. They time to relax and have some fun. We watch as the kingdom has fun dancing and enjoying themselves. Which is a nice to see.

"Let's have some fun Clover." Julien said

"Sounds good to me." I say

He takes my paw and we join everyone. Beginning to dance with everyone else and having fun with it. Normally I would making sure the kingdom stays safe. Knowing that danger won't go back to us. At least not for awhile. I will be happy to do my job once again. Knowing that I am ready for it. Julien is happy that I will be returning to my duties. Knowing he has been waiting for that. Like I have been waiting to return to my duties.

"This a great party Julien." Xixi said, "I heard what happened to the kingdom. I couldn't believe what happened and what you two did."

Xixi doesn't care about She still loves her parties and goes to them a lot. Our story has been the talk of the kingdom. So the news would spread around. Xixi is truly happy for us and thinks we are a great couple. Knowing that we truly love each other. She calls us Jover.

"Glad that you are enjoying it." Julien said, "We would do anything for the kingdom."

Looking over at Julien and smile. Kissing him on the lips and he kisses me right back. Xixi lets out a cheer. The is the truth we would do anything for the kingdom. Julien would do anything to for the people in the kingdom. Just like I would do everything to make sure that he and the kingdom stays safe.

"It was truly amazing to watch." Dorothy said, "Am glad that they are gone."

"It feel great." I say "We are glad as well."

Knowing that the whole kingdom is glad as well. I do see the happy looks on their faces. Knowing that we are free of Uncle King Julien. He wouldn't be back trying to take over the kingdom once again. Even if he does come back we will take care of him. Same for Becca and Abner. Or any one tries to take or hurt the kingdom.

"We knew that we had to protect the kingdom and glad that we did it." Julien said, "Now lets have some more fun."

We party like there's no tomorrow. We are having a lot of fun at this party. My sister is surprise how much fun I am having. Dancing the night away and having lots of fun. I haven't had this much fun in a long time. Which is a nice feeling to have. Knowing that I am back to my normal self and glad for that. Looking over at Julien and smile at him. I'm so glad that we have each other. Knowing that nothing will break us apart.

"This party has been great and I am having fun." I say

"That is great to hear." Julien said, "It has been a good night so far." He heads over to me and gives me a kiss. His words take me by surprise. He always thinks that his parties are great. Seeing a look on his face once we are finished with our kiss. Watching him get down on his knees and smile at me. "Will you marry me Clover, and become my queen?"

"Yes!" I say

So this what he has been waiting for. Knowing this moment has made the night great. The kingdom lets out a cheer. Seeing that Maurice and my sister are happy for us. Kissing him on the lips. Feeling so happy right now. I am about to marry the love of my life and become queen.

 **Thank you, for everyone who read, reviewed, followed, and favorited my story. It makes me so happy. This story is almost finished and only have two Shots until this story is finished. That will come up soon and until next time.**


End file.
